This invention relates to disposable pants of trunks-type.
Pants in the form of trunks or briefs have usually been made by cutting respective components such as a front body and a rear body out from common or separate stock material(s) and then stitching them together. Upon completion of stitching, the assemblies are subjected to a step of finishing, for example, by thermal setting and then inspected to obtain finished goods. These pants have been made on the assumption that they should be reusable.
Recently, the demand has rapidly increased for the disposable pants used by surgeons, nurses and patients during operation or examination and thrown away after used. On the contrary, the reusable pants require unacceptably much labor and high manufacturing cost to be thrown away after a single use since such pants made on the assumption that they should be reusable are obtained by a plurality of steps such as those of cutting, stitching and finishing.
An object of this invention is to provide disposable pants of trunks-type adapted to be easily made at a reasonable cost and to be thrown away after a single use.
According to this invention, there is provided disposable pants of trunks-type comprising a waist-hole and a pair of leg-holes wherein the waist-hole is provided in vicinity of a peripheral edge thereof with an elastically stretchable member secured under tension thereto so as to extend circumferentially of the pants.
This invention further comprises a pair of symmetric inner sheets each having upper and lower ends extending in a transverse direction, front and rear side portions extending in a longitudinal direction orthogonal to the transverse direction and a cutout extending from the upper end toward the lower end so as to describe a substantially circular arc which is convex toward the lower end and a pair of symmetric outer sheets having upper and lower ends extending in the transverse direction and front and rear side portions extending in the longitudinal direction and lying outside the inner sheets; and the inner sheets are placed upon each other with the upper and lower ends as well as the front and rear side portions of these sheets put in conformity with each other, respectively, and respective sheet surfaces thereof bonded to each other at least along zones of the front and rear side portions extending in vicinity of the upper ends of the sheets and the cutouts with the upper and lower ends as well as the front and rear portions of these sheets put in conformity with each other, respectively, the inner sheets and the outer sheets are placed upon one another with the upper and lower ends as well as the front and rear side portions put in conformity with each other, respectively, with the sheet surfaces of the inner sheets and respective sheet surfaces opposed to the sheet surfaces of the inner sheets bonded together along the front and rear side portions of these sheets, and the elastic members are attached to the respective the outer sheets along the upper ends thereof, respectively.
According to one preferred embodiment of this invention, the inner sheets and/or the outer sheets are formed by nonwoven fabric.
According to another preferred embodiment of this invention, the nonwoven fabric is composite nonwoven fabric consisting of melt blown nonwoven fabric and two layers of spun bond nonwoven fabric having respective sheet surfaces covering opposite sheet surfaces of the melt blown nonwoven fabric.